Electronic devices such as computers, servers and televisions, among others, employ one or more electrical power conversion circuits to convert one form of electrical energy to another. Some electrical power conversion circuits convert a DC voltage to an AC voltage using a circuit called an inverter. As many electronic devices are sensitive to the size and efficiency of the power conversion circuit, new inverter circuits and components may be required to meet the needs of new electronic devices.